Forbidden Boundary
by Autumn Misery
Summary: As I hold his hands, I feel his warmth. But undeniably, I'm still ocean aparts from him." Kagome Higurashi has come to realize how her relationship with her bestfriend has changed over the course of her life. SxK
1. Who Knew

**Forbidden Boundary**

**Chapter 1. Prologue**

**Summary:** As I hold his hands, I feel the heat. But undeniably, I'm still ocean aparts from him." Kagome Higurashi has come to realize how her relationship with her bestfriend has changed over the course of her life. SxK

* * *

As I hold his hands, I can't help but tighten my grasp. _He's so unreachable..._ He looks at me inquiringly,

"Whats wrong?" I stiffen and smile.

"Nothing, its just that I haven't spent time with you in like weeks. You know, I just miss you." I said as if trying to convince myself. _Who am I kidding? _

Sesshoumaru looked at me and laughed. "I bet your insecure again, thats why your acting all protective. How many times do I have to tell you, you're my only best friend! Plus, having more than one bestfriend just contradicts the name of "best-friends."

I growled slightly at him,

"So your saying your being friends with me plainly because you think that would contradict a rule in english!" I huffed a bit. _Why the hell am I so worked up about? He has work, thats why we don't get to see each other so often._

He merely laughed and held my heads toward to his chest, hugging me gently.

"I feel like your the possesive boyfriend, fawning over the girlfriend. Hey cheer up," he lifted my chin up and my eyes met his.

"I'll make it up to you. Dinner with yours truly at 7:00 tonight alright?" I nodded as I burrowed my face back into his chest. He laughed and gave my hair a good ruffle. What he did next took me by surprise.

He kissed my forehead lightly.

"I have to go now, but I'll send a car to pick you up tonight okay?" With that, he gave an apologetic smile and walked away.

_Damn it! Damn that man to hell! _I wanted to cry, to scream, and yell. _Why is he so nice to me? Everytime he does something like that... it gives me fucking hope! That... that there could be something more... _I always knew Sesshoumaru's feelings for me are platonic but with me, that fluttering feeling never goes away when we get intimate with each other. _Your his bestfriend, kissing you on the forehead means nothing. He has has fucking girlfriend for christ's sake! _

I knew it. I always knew. And thats what hurted the most.

Just because I'm his best friend, there's nothing more I can have.

Just because I'm his bestfriend I can call him and telling him everything.

Just because I'm his bestfriend he tells me I'm special.

Just because I'm his bestfriend he makes sure nobody hurts me.

All along, we were forever apart. I met him when I was young. Young, innocent, and naive.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Hello students, welcome to the first day of kindergarten, call me Saya-sensei!" A woman in her mid-thirties said to us. _

_The group of munchkins beamed at her with toothy grins while the teacher smiled back. _

"_Right now, we're going to have some fun time okay?" With a warm smile, she led us to the play area which consisted of small slides and a pool of plastic balls. As everybody rushed over, I was a little slower than everybody else. When I was about to sprint to catch up, I saw a boy that looked kind of lonely._

_I smiled at him, "Hi, my name is Kagome, how about you?" _

_He was a bit shorter than me then but his pale silver hair was longer than mine by an inch. His golden eyes were rare but definitely beautiful._

_He stared at me a while before going, "I don't talk to girls," I frowned at his reaction._

"_Oh… But we could still be friends…plus, my oka-san says that I act like a little boy." I offered trying to make him feel better. He wrinkled his nose but looked at me cutely,_

"_I guess… that's okay then. Half-boys are okay..." I smiled a big grin and took his hand in mine,_

"_What is your name?" _

"_Sesshoumaru…" I beamed,_

_"Well Sesshoumaru-chan, I'm Kagome." I took his hands and ran. A small smile crept up his face and I giggled,_

"I saw that!"

_-Flashback Finish-_

I remember, afterwards, we would go everywhere together. Every day after school, I would go to his house and watch T.V. Occasionally, I'll even fall asleep on the couch. How I met his parents still remains fresh in my memory…

_-Flashback-_

"_Kagome?" Sesshoumaru's voice rang out,_

"_Yup Sesshy-kun?" It was a few weeks after we met when he first decided to invite me to his house. _

"_Do you want to come to my house today? My mommy and daddy said yes already," he says cutely._

_I beamed at him and nodded my head._

"I'm a lucky girl to have you!_" We hugged each other happily; there were no such things as awkwardness then, it was just pure, happy friendship. _

_That day after school, we got to his home through the school bus and when we arrived, I was ecstatic._

_Sesshoumaru and I held hands while we skipped happily to the front door. When we got in after Sesshoumaru finally found his keys, there were two people sitting in the living room already waiting for us._

_One of them was a beautiful lady who had a warm smile on her face. Sesshoumaru ran to the woman and jumped into her arms. They embraced each other while I didn't really know what to do. However, the man who was sitting beside the woman motioned for me to go over. I squealed lightly and walked over. The man had silver hair just like Sesshoumaru and he had a gentle look on his face._

"_Hello, you must be Kagome," I smiled at him brightly. He chuckled a low laugh and continued,_

"_I could see why my son wanted to be friends with you! You're bright and happy, a good contrast." The woman beside the man smiled and patted me on the head._

"_I'm Sesshoumaru's mom, and this is his dad, Inu Taisho." Her voice soft and angelic; just like a typical mother. She was my role model then; a beautiful woman with a nice personality. Everything I wanted to be. _

"_Why don't you and Sesshoumaru go upstairs and play? I'll prepare you two some snacks!" She nodded at us approvingly and stood up. _

_Sesshoumaru and I looked at each other and smile mischievously. _

"_I'll race you!" he said happily and took off,_

_I pouted, "Hey! That wasn't fair!" Then I ran after him and tried to tackle him, which gave me a huge bump on my head as I fell…while taking Sesshoumaru with me!_

"_Owwie!" Both of us said as we held our heads. We could hear his parents laughing… and before long, we were drowned in a pool of laughter._

_-Flashback Ends- _

I sighed as I looked through my wardrobe trying to find a suitable dress. _Knowing Sesshoumaru, he'll probably take me to some fancy French restraunt. _Grabbing a few dresses, I looked at the mirror and frowned slightly. _This is when I wish I had a girl to give me advice... _Being bestfriends with a guy is awfully sweet, but at the same time extremely annoying. No comforting girl-talks, no "oh-my-god he's so cute!" squeals, and stuff like that.

Finally, I decided on a simple black dress. It was a halter and reached around knee length. Every girl has their "simple black dress" and it was mine. Putting it on, I walked to the mirror and combed my hair. _If my hair was anything as soft as Sessh's, I would die. _A dab of powder, blue eye-shadow, and lip-gloss made me as good as new. Satisfied I looked at the clock. 6:50. _Ahh, knowing Sesshoumaru the ride's probably already here. _As I walked out the door, I couldn't help but feel a foreboding feeling about dinner.

A man around his fifties welcomed me to the limousine and held our the door for me.

"Miss Higurashi, Taisho-sama has sent us to pick you up." I smiled at the butler for I knew him well. He was Ryo, a man who has served the Taisho families since he was a child.

"Thank you Ryo-san," I nodded as I stepped into the car. _Ah, the luxury of Sesshoumaru. He and his money... _I was never rich to begin with; I came from a middle-class family that raised their daughter to not depend on material goods.

As I watch the blur of buildings and lights flash outside the car, I couldn't help but notice my reflection from the window. _I'm no longer the little girl that held your hands and ran carefreely Sesshoumaru. I've changed into a woman... but when are you going to see me for who I am? _I'm no fool. I know he doesn't see me as a woman. I'll forever be that little girl that held us hands. I smiled bitterly.

_Who knew that our friendship was the only thing blinding the man I've been in love with from seeing me as a grown woman._

Or so I thought.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Chapter 1 is up! The next chapter will be on its way once **Passion** is update! So what do you think?


	2. Shattered Heart

**Forbidden Boundary**

**Chapter 2. Shattered Heart**

**Summary:** As I hold his hands, I feel the heat. But undeniably, I'm still oceans apart from him." Kagome Higurashi has come to realize how her relationship with her best friend has changed over the course of her life. SxK

* * *

_Recap…_

_As I watch the blur of buildings and lights flash outside the car, I couldn't help but notice my reflection from the window. I'm no longer the little girl that held your hands and ran carefreely Sesshoumaru. I've changed into a woman... but when are you going to see me for who I am? I'm no fool. I know he doesn't see me as a woman. I'll forever be that little girl that held us hands. I smiled bitterly._

_Who knew that our friendship was the only thing blinding the man I've been in love with from seeing me as a grown woman._

_Or so I thought._

As I stepped out of the car, I spotted Sesshoumaru in a suit. That's odd Sesshoumaru normally dresses a little more casual than that. Then suddenly a woman from behind him came out. She was a head shorter than him and her brown eyes were shy as she glanced at me.

_Congratulations Kagome, she just confirmed your worse fear!_

I felt my heart drop. Sesshoumaru's hands were firm over hers as he walked with her over here. This couldn't be happening to me… _She's probably just a secretary, sister, friend… Anything! _My mind sought to give a reason for my best-friend bringing a woman to meet me.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru's husky voice sounded out as he bared a small smile at me. My heart fluttered. Sesshoumaru was never one to show much emotion but when he does, he's up to something. _Please… don't…_

"This is…"

I closed my eyes

"my fiancée."

My heart broke.

I couldn't process it… fiancée?

I tried to smile. "Sesshoumaru, what are you talking about?" He motioned the woman to come closer, she shuffled shyly towards me and smiled as friendly as possible.

"Kagome-san what a pleasure to meet you, I'm Hikari, Sesshoumaru's fiancée."

I felt my heart break a bit more.

I managed to muster another smile, "Hikari, the pleasure's mine." Then I glared at Sesshoumaru,

"I apologize for my rudeness but I don't recall a certain someone mentioning a fiancée to me." I knew I was being rash, but I felt betrayed. And I thought he just wanted to spend time with me… Sesshoumaru put his arms around her waist,

"Kags, Hikari and I met in Paris when I took a business trip. I've been seeing her for the past few months and I proposed to her yesterday. I thought you should be the first one to meet seeing that your approval will mean a lot to me."

I cringed. _Because I'm his best friend…That's why._

"Sesshoumaru, months?! You've been keeping this away from me for months? Is that how you treat me? And I thought you were busy with work that's why you couldn't spend time with me? Why the hell Sess?" I was mad. I wanted to yell at him and slap him.

I wanted to scream at him… Look at me Sesshoumaru; I'm the one for you… I'm the one that wants to be with you!

Hikari whimpered beside Sesshoumaru at my outburst and Sesshoumaru hurriedly hugged her towards him. _Just the way he does to me…_

"Kags, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, but please don't scare Hikari." He said protectively. I knew he was mad; after all, I grew up with him. His eyes were stern and his lips were pursed.

I know I should back down now and apologize but my conscious stopped me from it.

"Happy for you? After my best friends lies to me for months, you want me to happy for you when you just decided on the spur of the moment to bring me your fucking fiancée?" My hands clenched in a fist and I wanted to punch something.

Something snapped in Sesshoumaru's eyes. He walked towards me menacingly,

"I love her Kagome. I fucking love her. So don't tell me what I did wrong because if that's how you're going to treat me, then fine. I wanted you to be the first to know because I wanted to see you smile!"

I laughed at the irony

"You want to see me smile Sesshoumaru? Smile at what? At the fact that my best friend lied to me for months? At the fact that when he actually wants to spend time with me he brings a fiancée? Or that you tell me that you want to see me smile when you're only just thinking about your own fucking happiness!"

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands grab my arms forcefully.

"Why are you so mad at me? I'm telling you now aren't I?"

"Now? After months, you decide to tell me. Sesshoumaru you can't show up after so long and just bring a woman with you, saying it's your fiancée!" I yelled.

"Why not? We're happy together and I wanted you to be happy for me!" His hands clenched around my shoulders,

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" I stiffened and whispered…

"But how could you do this to me?" _How could you…? After everything I've been through, how can you bring in a woman that will be everything I want to be?_

"Forget it Kagome, you're not worth it." His eyes glared intently at mine and for a second I felt regret. _Apologize to him damnit…_ But I couldn't. My pride forbade me and I hung my head to the side in defiance.

His hands dropped me as you took Hikari once more by the hands. "Let's go…" he said gruffly as Hikari stumbled behind him and tried to follow him. As they left, I saw Hikari glanced back at me almost apologetically.

_I hate her. I hate how perfect she is. I hate how she smiles. I hate how warm her eyes are. I hate how she has him. _

Instead of running after him, I took what was left of me and went home. By the time I reached my house I was devastated. Hungry, cold, betrayed, and heart-broken I closed the door behind me. Then suddenly, my feet gave out. I slid down the door and hot tears found their way down my cheeks.

I'm crying…

If Hikari was a bitch or a gold-digger, I would've probably felt better. But she isn't… _I wish she was bad… I wish she didn't deserve Sesshoumaru's love…_ Then suddenly I laughed.

_Is this how it feels to be the girl next door? To be the plain Jane that would always be second to the prom queen? Am I the girl next door? And is Hikari the prom queen?_

My shoulder shivered as I cried tears of hurt. The way he looked at her… the way he wanted to protect her…

And when I remembered how disappointed and hurt he was at me, his words came back to me.

_Flashback…_

_"Forget it Kagome, you're not worth it." His eyes glared intently at mine and for a second I felt regret. I thought, 'Apologize to him damnit…' But I couldn't. My pride forbade me and I hung my head to the side in defiance. _

_Flashback ends…_

My heart shattered.

Then suddenly, it was as if something finally clicked in my head. I have to be the better person and step out… I no longer have a place in this. This is for the best. For Sesshoumaru's sake… and for mine.

"Stupid Kagome, always playing the good person eh?" I said as I wiped a tear away with my hands.

"This time you're not going to come like last time huh?" Suddenly I remembered an incident in fifth grade and Sesshoumaru told me that he hated me. We had a fight about who's mother was better and we ended up saying pretty hurtful things to each other.

_Flashback…_

_"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" A young Sesshoumaru shouted._

_"My mother is so much better than yours!" I was seething with anger,_

_"Not true! My mommy knows how to cook and take care of me better than yours!"_

_"Not true!"_

_"True!" _

_"Not true!"_

_"SO true! Why don't you just admit that my mother is prettier and better than yours!" _

_Then suddenly out of nowhere Sesshoumaru pushed me, _

_"I never want to be your friend again!" When he saw the hurt on my face, he continued_

_"I only talked to you because you said you were half a boy. But I hate you now so don't talk to me ever again!" He huffed out and he started running, leaving me on the ground crying._

_I cried and cried and cried until I felt like there were no more tears in me. Then I started to whimper… 'when did it get so dark?'_

_I didn't realized how long I cried and when I did, I lost track of time. It was well past dinner time and knowing my family, they were probably worried sick. Suddenly, I wished Sesshoumaru was here to help me._

_I was always terrified of the dark and suddenly, I felt so alone. So very extremely lonely…_

_"You know you should get home, everyone's looking for you" a voice squeaked out. I lifted my head in surprise…_

_"Sesshy-chan!" Then suddenly I remembered our fight and I felt terrible. 'He came back for me and I said all those mean things to him!'_

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything. If you want your mother to be better than mine than go ahead but I still want you as a friend!" Sesshoumaru avoided my eyes and coughed._

_"I um… I'm…" Then he whispered something barely audible. I blinked._

_"I didn't get that, what did you say Sesshy-chan?" Sesshoumaru blushed,_

_"I said, ImsorryforwhatIsaidandthatitisn'ttrue!" I blinked again._

_"Sesshy-chan, wahh?" He growled,_

_"I said I'm sorry and I didn't mean the things I said!" I beamed a big bright smile. _

_"I know you didn't mean it! I'm sorry too!" I giggled,_

_"But an apology from you is amazing!" He blushed as I poked his cheeks._

_"Get off…"_

_I smiled and grabbed his hands,_

_"Thank you for coming back to me."_

_He smiled. _

_Flashback ends…_

"I guess you're not coming back this time Sesshoumaru…"

I took my car keys and walked out the door. The cool breeze fluttered my hair and the moon shone on my face.

_Time to forget..._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Chapter 2 is finally up! I haven't updated this story in ages but I'm glad I got to rewrite it! Read and Review!


End file.
